The end is where we begin
by SuperSonic156
Summary: Ash heads off with Alexa to the Kalos region where he meets old friends,love interests,and brutal rivalries! Old Pokemon return,and new ones form bonds with Ash on this epic journey through Kalos!
1. Chapter 1

**I had alot of time to think about it. My first FF story will be a Pokemon story based on the new XY anime,and the lovely couple of Amourshipping(Ash and Serena for those who don't know)**

**The name of the story is based on the album and song of my favorite Rock band Thousand Foot end is where we begin album is really good.I suggest it to anyone who like nice semi deep meaningful lyrics in their rock songs. The whole album is a roller coaster of genres ranging from regular sounding Rock,to hard rock,to acoustic. Really great.**

**But enough with the fan plugging. Let's get to the summary leading up to he part where Ash heads off for Kalos shall we?**

**BTW this story will obviously have way different story lines every few chapter from the anime.**

_**"The end is where we begin." Yes it is as we come off of the exciting adventures following Ash and his crew through the decolora islands. "Where broken hearts,mend and start to beat again." Sadly,Ash has to say good-by to his friends as their both set out for amazing adventures, but with Alexa by his side, Ash soon finds out about the Kalos region,where his new adventures would begin. "The end is where we begin." Although the end of his Unova adventures come to an end,his Kalos adventures are just waiting to break out and get a move on! **_

* * *

"Don't forget to change your you-know what's dear!" Delia Ketchum,Ash's mom said happily.

"Mom,I'm 15. I don't need to be reminded of that." Ash said red with embarrassment.

"Oh,but I don't want you to get your others nice clothes all dirty with stains of pe-"

"Okay mom,we don't need to go that far." Ash said covering his mother's mouth with his hand while looking down.

He eventually let go. "oh! My boy looks so sharp!" Delia exclaimed.

_"What the hell is wrong with this woman?" _

Yes,Ash was sporting a new get up. A blue zip up shirt with white designs, a black undershirt,black jeans pants, and red and black sneakers.

He also had a new hat. The hat was red and white,with half a poke-ball symbol on the front.

"Yeah yeah." Ash said as he mom hugged him.

"Be careful." Delia said.

"Mom. when have I not been careful?"

"Pika Pikcahu Pi!"( I can name 43 times,where you've been as reckless as a staraptor!)

Ash face palmed as he remembered his best friend,Pikachu,the electric mouse Pokemon(I probably got that wrong) that has gotten him out of many situations,and has helped him win many battles.

"Hey! No asked you!" ash yelled.

"Pika pika...chu" (I'm gonna keep count on our new adventure)

"Anyway. I promise I will be careful this time." ash bowed as he said this.

"You better be mister." His mom said in a joking manner.

"So are you ready?" Alexa asked walking over to the mother and teenager.

"Uh,yeah! Let's go!" Ash said as he picked up his back-pack,put it on and was about to make a jog over towards the line to get on the plane,but...

"Wait just a second Ash." His mom grabbed him from the back off his collar and pulled him back quickly and forcefully,as if it was nothing.

"Don't let your hormones get the best of you." She whispered in a deadly tone into his ear.

"Wha~what?!" Ash yelled in shock. "I saw you staring at Alexa's chest the other night." His mother reminded him. "keep your 'thoughts' on hold until AFTER you win the league you hear?"

"Oh man." Ash blushed as he remembered. "I will mom. Trust me." Ash promised.

"Alright then." She said as she dusted him off,and pushed him towards the line.

"Get a move on sweetie!" She yelled as ash turned back,gave her a thumbs up and ran off. Pikachu,Alexa and her helioptile joined him.

"I hope he wins this year."

* * *

"I want...Fenniken!" A dirty blonde haired girl shouted with glee.

"So I'll be taking Froakie." A black haired boy said.

"Such good choices." A taller handsome looking professor laughed.

"Here are their Poke-balls."

"Thank you professor!" The two rookie trainers bowed as they thanked him.

"No problem. You now have both your Pokedex and your poke-parteners!" The professor informed

"Now go out into the region of Kalos,and explore capture,and battle many different Pokemon!"

"Yes professor!"

* * *

"So Serena..." The dark haired boy started.

"Yes Calem?" The dirty blonde haired girl asked.

"Wanna battle now?"

"No Calem. I wanna sight-see here in Lumiose city." Serena informed. "So much to see,so much money to spend,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"So many cute boys to ogle at." Serena continued as if she didn't even hear Calem.

Suddenly,Serena started to run.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't wanna waste to much time here! There's more than Lumiose city in Kalos,so let's get started!"

"Damn it Serena!"

"You're too slow!" She shouted back at Calem.

"Wait up,this bag is dragging me down!"

* * *

"Wow! All those Pokemon." Ash said in wonder and amazement.

"Pikachu pika pika." (They look so cool!)

"Hmm. You're excited to set foot in kalos I see?" Alexa asked.

"Are you kidding? Nothing's more exciting to a Pokemon trainer and his Pokemon than a new adventure in a new region."

"Pikachu!" (That's right!)

'Welcome to the Kalos region. Please enjoy your stay!' A female voice said over the intercom in the Lumiose airport.

"Wow. This place is big." Ash stated.

"Pika." (yeah.)

"So Ash. now that we're here,let's say we head over to Santalune city?" Alexa asked.

"Is that where your sister's gym is?" he asked.

"Correct."

"Oh yeah!"

"Pika!"

"Alright. Let me just go call her. Explore a bit why don't you?"

"Oh trust me. I will."

"Pika pika pikachu?" (So,what are we waiting for? Let's go!)

"Well said Pikachu." Ash said as he two headed for the exit.

"I wanna see all kinds of Pokemon."

The two ran through parts of the airport,spotting new Pokemon all along the way.

"Hey Pikachu."

"Pika?"(Yes?)

"I'm not gonna really be catching so much Pokemon for this region."

Pikachu pika pi?" (What does that mean Ash?)

"It means that I'm bringing back so old friends."

"Pikachu." (Yay! That's great!)

"Pika pika pi Pikachu pika-chu pika?" (But,why don't you wanna catch a whole team of Kalos Pokemon? I thought that was your plan for every region. Why not now?)

"I feel like old friends of ours are used once or twice,and then never really used again. when was the last time I used Bulbasaur? The battle frontier? Arceus damn that was 2 and a half years ago!"

The two came to a halt under the shadow of a cargo building.

"I feel like I'm neglecting some of my Pokemon that do so great in battle for new guys who I wont end up using 5 years from now." ash said sadly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Pikachu pikachu pi pika pika-chu pika." (I see where you're coming from. I miss Infernape. His spirit and firey passion to prove himself was always a good morale booster.)

Suddenly the shape of a weird looking pokemon appeared in the shadow. Ash and Pikachu looked behind them to see a tall Pokemon on the cargo roof.

"Woah..."

The Pokemon then jumped off,landed behind Ash and Pikachu,jumped again and vanished.

"... Pikachu pi?" (Was that a Blaziken?)

"Didn't look like one." Ash replied.

"Let's head back to Alexa."

"Pika~" (Good idea)

And so the two set off,arguing over weather the Pokemon they just say was a blaziken or not.

* * *

"Ah,our last stop. the Lumiose air port." Serena said.

"*Huff* ahh,finally. *Puff* you run so fast. With*Pant* out even breaking a sweat."

"I just have mors staina than you. Remember my mom's a-"

"Yeah *Inhale* a champion Ryhorn racer *Exhale*." Calem said as he dropped on the floor.

"Are you gonna be fine?"

"Yeah...I'll be just go on ahead."

"Wait what?"

"I'll bu-hunnel-bunny the catch up to you later..."

"Um...see ya."

Serena walked through certain parts of the lumiose airport. the feeling to run took over again as she sprinted looking at every Pokemon she saw. she didn't notice that she was about to run into someone until BAM!

"Ay! My head!" The boy hissed.

"Ow. I'm so sorry," Serena said as she got up dusted herself off,and helped the stranger up as well. "I didn't seee..." She froze.

"See what?" The boy asked.

"Aren't you that kid who was in every Pokemon league tournament for the past 5 years?" serena asked.

"Yeah,I also won the orange league,and Kanto's battle frontier." he added. "I'm also not a kid."

"Oh...my arceus! I thought I'd never see you again!" She said as she hugged him.

"Pika." "(Um...what?)

"Ash ketchum right?"

"Yes but may I ask? Um...who are you?" Ash asked.

Serena was in complete shock as she let Ash go.

"Y-you don't remember me?" She asked.

"No." Ash said flatly.

"Oh..." serena said failing miserably to try to not sound disappointed. Then something came to her.

"Um...I uh. Do you remember Professor Oak's summer camp?" She asked hopefully.

"Professor Oak's-yes I do. I do remember that!" Ash said happily.

"So do you remember me now?"

"No."

"Aww man. Never mind." Serena said sadly as she turned to walk away.

"Hey! Wait." Ash grabbed her arm,but not to tightly,and spun her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. A lot has happened over the past 8 years since then." He apologized. "I've been through so much in my last 5 years as a trainer,so I'm sorry that you've slipped my mind. But since you know me from way back then,how about we...uh..."

"Pikachu pika?" (Do what?)

"I'm listening." Serena said.

Ash blushed a little. "Go out and chat over a cup of decaf,or a smoothie? maybe talking to you might jog the memories back."

Serena blushed. "I-uh-well...uh-uh...s-sure." She said trying o keep herself calm. _"Going out with an old friend of mine who is also a handsome,tan,tall,well toned-"_

"Uh,Earth to mystery girl?" ash said snapping Serena from her fantasies before they went any further. ;D

"hey-huh,what?" Serena jumped in her shoes.

"So, are we going or not?" Ash asked.

"Uh...yeah." Serena said as the two began to walk towards the city.

"Pika-chu pikachu pi pika. Pikachu pi! (Wait! What about Alexa? Won't she be mad that we just ditched her?)

"Pikachu,she said we could explore. Obviously that means all of Lumiose city." Ash replied.

"Pikachu." (I guess.)

"So catch up,and let's head to a cafe or something."

"Pika!" (Coming!)

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know there's areas to improve in,but was this good or decent or just eat your heart out terrible? Do you think Ash and Serena met to early?Was this too slow,or too fast? Let me know in your reviews!**

**Next time:Episode 2:The end is where we start to remember!**

**Ash and Serena start to talk as they find a cafe,much to the dismay of Calem. Oout of jealously and fan-boyism. Calem challenges Ash right as he remembers who Serena is! Even though Ash has a lot of experience,Calem has a few tricks up his sleeve as well. Time to call in some old friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank the people so far that have reviewed my story! Honestly I felt that the first chapter wasn't so great,but hey, gotta start somewhere right?**

**Anyway let's get started shall we?**

**Ash,and Pikachu have finally arrived in Kalos! Although the sart hasnt been too glorious,the team has already come across a mysterious Pokemon,and a girl who claims to be Ash's friend from way back in the day. Will ash remember her? FInd oout below in:**

**Episode 2:The end is where we start to remember!**

"So Serena. Tell me something about yourself." Ash said as the two teens sat at a table near the window of the cafe.

"Well ash,I've just started my journey as a Pokemon trainer. I don't know what I'll be doing yet though."

"Hmm,I kind of know that feeling." ash said.

"Hmm? What do you mean? didn't you always want to be a Pokemon master?" Serena asked.

"Well decisions like that don't always come easy. When I was younger,I was always good with handling Pokemon."

"Pikachu." (He's lying.)

"Shut it,Pikachu." ash said a little embarrassed as Pikachu chuckled.

"Anyway,I actually considered becoming a Pokemon doctor,but as i grew older,something must've happened and I made the switch." Ash finished.

"Wow." serena said surprised. She always thought that ash was the kind of person who would stick to one goal no matter what.

"But enough about me. what about you?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Serena began.

* * *

"The red cafe on in Lumiose city is the best in town,Froakie. Problem is...EVERYONE WE'VE PASSED HAS BEEN RED,BUT WITH A DIFFERENT NAME!" Calem shouted to the sky.

as he looked back from the sky,he saw people giving him strange looks. some even giggling.

"Froa~." (Idiot)

"Let's just continue." Calem said,red with embarrassment.

"Boy,I hope I can find Serena. I'd like to finally get some 1 on 1 time with her!" Calem said excitedly.

"Froakie,fr-oakie Froak." (Calm down or else people will stare again)

"Oh sorry. It's just that I really like her,and I hope that on this journey,we'll bond and get closer with each other." Calem informed happily.

"Froa-kie." (I feel bad for you) Froakie said coming to a stop.

"Why?"

"Kie." (Look) Froakie said as he pointed towards the window of the cafe ash and serena were in.

"Froakie froak." (She's got another guy)

Calem's eyes widened in shock.

"N-no! Serena can't possibly be in love wih a guy she just met. That's not fair,Arceus-damnit!

"Froakie froak." (You're so helpless)

"Well not anymore! Serena and I belong together. I will defy fate if it means being her one and only!" Calem said.

He angirly walked towards the door,about to fling it open in rage and furry,buth then...WHACK!

"I gotta get to a Pokemon center!" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran to the PKMN center a block away.

"Ash! Wait up! You're so fast!" Serena whined.

Where's Calem you may ask. On the floor,forehead red as it had just been attacked by the door.

"That's it!" Calem yelled angrily.

"Froakie?" (What now?)

"I'm gonna battle him,make him look stupid,and Serena will become head over heeels for me due to my awesome skills as a trainer,and want to travel with me!"

Calem quickly got up and walked to the center. Froakie trotting behind.

* * *

Thanks mom." Ash said as he turned off the phone and grabbed his Poke-balls from the transporter

It's good to have you guys back with me." Ash said as he pet his first grass type Pokemon,Bulbasaur on the head and fist pumped Infernape.

"Infer-infernape." (Glad to back with you again dude.)

"Bulbasaur Bulba-bulbasaur." (I thought you'd never use me again honestly.)

"So these are you're Pokemon?" Serena asked finally catching up to the group.

"Yeah they are. Infernape and Bulbasaur have helped me in some tough situations."

"Oh yeah! Infernape totally destrpyed that guy's Electivire,and Bulbasaur has held his own in both the Kanto and Jhoto leagues!"

"Infernape-infernape!" (Wow. Ash's got quite the groupie!)

**WHACK!**

Bulbasaur!" (How rude!)

Infernape was rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"In-Infernape." (You sure a feisty for agrass type!)

"Bulbasaur?" (What did you say?)

"My my. Some discord in the team I see." They heard someone say. Serena turned back to see...

"Calem! What happened to your forehead?" She asked as Calem walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"We're leaving." He simply said. He then tugged Serena's arm a bit forcefully as he walked out of the Pokemon center. Serena on the other hand was trying to get away from his grip.

"Let me go! What is this all about?"

"That kid is nothing but troule." Calem said.

"Ash is far from trouble! He's a sweet guy and-"

"What the hell do you see in that guy?" Calem said,turning around letting go of Serena's wrist.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you going out with that fool over there instead of me?"

"Calem,we weren't going out." Serena responded.

"Oh yeah? That blush on your face says differently."

"Okay,what's going on out here." They heard Ash ask as him and his Pokemon walked up to them.

"That's because this argument just came out of nowhere!"

"I still don't know why you'd rather date this guy than me!"

"Woah woah you think me and Serena are dating?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Stop butting into other people's buisness!"

"No I will not because this 'buisness' is about me!"

"Bulba Bulba!" (Woah Ash,calm down.)

"If you think for one second I'm gonna stand here and listen to you argue with Serena than you're sorely mistaken!"

"What are you gonna do about it,send you pathetic Pokemon to attack me? Please! THose are some of the most poorly trained Pokemon I've ever seen!"

Ash paused with a look on his face that said. 'Are you freaking serious?'

"Who the hell do you think you are." Ash asked in a weird tone.

"Hmph,I'm Xavier Calem,but people just call me Calem...except you."

"Calem's sounds pretty girly anyways."

Froakie froa-froakie!" (Quick come back. I thought the same thing.)

"I could say the same for how your Pokemon look. You seem to not know how to treat you're Pokemon."

"Froa..." (Damn)

"I know how to treat my Pokemon more than you do."

"Well oviously I've started as a trainer not to long ago,but sadly I must say,my Froakie looks way better trained than you're infernape,Pikachu and Bulbasaur combin-"

**POW!**** SLAM!**

Calem's face was greeted by a hard left hook from Ash. The hit was so hard forceful it knoecked him flat on his back.

"Froakie Froakie Froa-kie." (Well he just owned you.)

"Shut it Froakie. You're so useless."

"Gah...you hit me?" Calem said feeling his nose to check if it cracked. He sat up.

"Pikachu Pika pika!" (Okay Ash,no need to get too physical.)

"Infer-in-infernape!" (Yeah man,he's not worth it.)

Ash Pokemon tried to calm him down as he walked towards Calem. His expression was very serious,as if he was a robot who's sole purpose was to eliminate Calem.

"Ash wait." Serena said to him as she grabbed his right arm.

"I'm sorry about Calem. He's just-"

"You know this guy?"

"Well yeah,he's like one of my best friends. He 's the first one I made in Kalos."

"Well Serena if I'm gonna be honest,your buddy over here uh...Calem? Yeah he's a sack of crap."

"That's it! How about we settle this with a battle?" Calem asked getting up still holding his nose.

"If battling you means shutting you up and getting the hell out of my sight then yes,and where?"

Calem smiled. _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

"Up there." He simply pointed. Ash and Serena followed his hand to see the tower located at the heart of Lumiose city.

"Prism tower?" Serena asked.

"On the top of it." Calem smirked.

"Ahh! That's insane!" Serena yelled at Calem.

"Ash don't do this. Calem is just being a jerk an-"

"I'll do it." Ash smirked confidently.

"Wha~?"

"I'm not afraid of doing crazy things Serena." Ash looked her in the eyes. "You of all people should know that." he said as Serena blushed.

"I-uh...okay." She said.

"You've got you're self a deal Calem." Ash said.

"It's Xavier Calem to you bum! How does sunset sound?"

"Perfectly fine." Ash said as he started walking back towards the Pokemon center with his Pokemon and Serena in tow.

"Hmph. He doesn't know what he's up against. He may have strong looking Pokemon,but with enough research,I can easily take them down. let's get to work Froakie!"

"Froakie...fr-froa." (This can't end well.)

Froakie then jumped onto Calem's head,and they began their walk to the Northern Pokemon center. Along the way,Froakie's mind kept going back to that trainer.

_(Ash...)_ He thought. _(Being a Pokemon,I've looked into your fighting spirit. You're a way better trainer and person than mine...)_

Froakie looked down to his trainer. _(But,he did choose me for a good reason...I hope.)_

* * *

"Damn that Calem guy sure is a major d-"

"Ash?!" Serena interuppted

"What?"

"Watch your language."

"I was gonna say doofus."

Pikachu,and Infernape facepalmed as bulbasaur chuckled.

"Oh Ash," Serena sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Do what with me? You sound like my mother." Ash laughed.

"Well I might as well be! What were you thinking accepting that challenge?"

"I never back down from a fight."

"Yes,but knowing the fight it also important Ash."

"Serena will you calm down? I've done a lot of crazy stuff before. Battling on top of a tower is nothing but another accomplishment to tell my kids if I ever have any."

"Oh kids..." Serena said suddenly becoming very shy.

"Um Serena?"

"Y-yes?

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah I just need to wash my face." She said quickly as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Hmm...What's on her mind."

"Pika." (No idea.)

* * *

5:30. p.m. The sky was showing very light shades of orange,but even so, Ash and Calem made their way to the tower from opposite sides of the city.

"Ash? Are you still sure-"

"Serena, I got this okay?"

"Mmm." Serena responded with a nod.

* * *

"Froakie froak froakie." (This battle should be interesting.)

"But it's basically gonna be a one sided fight now that I have so much knowledge of his past battles and Pokemon!" calem shouted happily.

"Froakie." (Oh boy)

It took both sides almost 45 minutes to scale the tower up to the highest point where it was big enough to battle. The two rivals looked at each other with such rage filled in each others eyes.

"Serena." Ash called to her.

"Go back down? Gladly!" She said as she slowly made her way to the ladder.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay up here?"

Serena thought about. She really did wanna see Ash battle,but she was so scared of falling.

"I-I'll stay." She finally said.

"Okay,stay close to the wall as possible."

"No problem."

Ash turned his attention to Calem.

"Alright Xavier,you ready to battle?"

"More than you are!" Calem responded.

"We'll see about that! Bulbasaur,I choose you!

"I knew you were gonna choose Bulbasaur!"

"Yeah right! You're just saying that to psych me out."

"Am ,or are you just psyching yourself out?"

"Ghh." Ash hissed a bit through his teeth.

"The guy's good with his words,I'll give him that." Ash told himself.

"Okay Froakie. Let's do this!"

"Bulba-bulbasaur!" (Ready to go down)

"Froakie frrrroakie." (In your dreams!)

"Bulbasaur use leech seed!"

"Quick Froakie,use your frubbles to blind Bulbasaur."

"Froakie dodged the oncoming seeds,and sent it's white fluffy bubbles at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge them!"

Bulasaur was ale to dodge the first few,but Froakie was too fast for it. Eventually Bulbasaur's legs were pinned down due to the sticky frubbles.

"Oh no. Quick Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Vines came from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and shot towards Froakie.

"Grab them."

"What?"

Froakie,with great timing grabbed Bulbasaur's vines.

"Now, whip the vines and use the momentum to launch Bulbasaur into the air!"

"Bulbasaur...uh..." Ash froze up. He didn't know what to do as he saw his Bulbasaur launched into the air.

"Slam him into the tower!"

Froakie did just that forcefully might I add.

"Oh no."

"Damn it,Bulbasaur no!" Ash then charged to the spot where Bulbasaur layed, bruised all over from the impact.

"Bulbasaur..." (This tower is...)

"Don't strain your self."

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur~bulba bul! (No way! If I'm gonna beat this guy,I'm gonna give it my all! I'm ready when you are!)

Ash smiled "Glad to know that me think."

"So. What do you think of my battle style? Not even a single actual attack and your Bulbasaur is already taken a good amount of damage." Calem said cockily.

"Hmm. He's got me on the ropes right now." Ash whispered to himself. He then looked towards the sun,which was starting to set.

"I need to pull off one solar beam,if I can get that to hit,it'll be over." ash said to himself. He looked over to Serena,who had a look of concern on her face. Then over to Calem who was taking this time to come up with a strategy with Froakie.

"With the way things are going,I'm gonna have to go all out. Sad really,I'd hate to crush this guy's spirit."

Ash got up and Bulbasaur did as well ready to fight.

"Alright Bulbasaur,here we go!"

**And that's the end of Chapter 2. I know,not as great as you were expecting right? Sorry, it's just that the part where Calem comes in was the hardest part to write. **

**Anyway in episode 3: The end is where we start too kick ss!**

**Ash and Bulbasaur are in a tight spot. With Calem in control will Ash be ale to get that Solar beam in and finish off the battle? Find out next time on "The end is where we begin,Episode 3:The end is where we kick ss!"**


	3. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

**Hey everyone,I know I haven't posted a chapter in almost a month I think,and I'm terribly sorry. School has been throwing me around like a rag doll. Got my report card back a few days and I barely passed math so I've been studying up the wazoo. Chapter 3 will be out possibly tommorow or Sunday as I will be taking a break from all my studying to give you guys what you want.**

**Also,Chapter 3 will possibly be the end of me haveing my chapter names start off with "The end is where we." It's kinda hard to come up with chapter names to go along with the episode,so I'll be dropping that,and I'll go back and rename my other chapters except for 1.**

**Sorry you guys are waiting so long! I'll promise to organize my schedule so you wont have to wait this long for other chapters!**

**This is has been SuperSonic156 thank you for reviewing favoriting and following my story have a good one.**


End file.
